Mega Dino Battle
Mega Dino Battle is full-length team-up special for Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. It marks the return of the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Rangers. The episode involves a revived Vrak joining forces with Heckyl to capture Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Hayley Hale so Vrak can use her powers to destroy Crescent Bay. To stop Vrak and save her sister, Heather Merrill calls on her old Megaforce Ranger teammates to join forces with the Dino Charge rangers. However, when the megarangers are places under Vrak's control, Heather faces a tough decision in order to save her friends. Synopsis As Vrak returns with a new plan to destroy the rangers. Heather and the Megaforce Rangers team up with Jesse and the Dino Charge Rangers to try and stop Vrak before her plans are unleashed. However, Heather's world is about to unravel when she learns that shocking truth about her origins. Plot Part 1 Vrak, a alien prince who was destroyed by the Megaforce rangers, returns from the dead to seek revenge. He kidnaps Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Hayley to steal her water powers. Meanwhile, Heather, who is wearing her old clothes from her ranger days, becomes worried when her sister, Hayley doesn't show up at the Dino Museum. She had just returned from her picnic from her boyfriend, Prince Richard III and Lindsay berates Heather for showing up late for work. Heather explains that she was on an date with Richard, but Lindsay wouldn't hear her out and demanded her to not show up late again if she was going to keep her job. This leaves Heather frustrated and contemplates whether or not to keep working at the Museum. Lindsay calls the Dino Charge rangers when an unknown monster shows up at he beach. The rangers confront the monster who identifies himself as Vrak. At the base, Heather tells Lindsay and Keeper that she cannot find Hayley and she wasn't answering her com-link. Lindsay tells Heather that the rangers are fighting a monster unknown to them and to Sledge. When Heather took a glimpse at the monster, she is shocked to see that the monster was Vrak, who kidnapped her when she was 17 and exposed her true alien half in the beginning and used her lifeforce engergy to destroy the world. Heather tells Lindsay to get the rangers to retreat as she races to the beach to save them. The rangers are unable to defeat Vrak as he is not powered up. When Heather shows up and informs her friends that Vrak is a monster whom she battled in the past and thought to be destroyed. Vrak tells Heather that he is back and is willing to destroy her. Heather shoots her water blast at Vrak, but he shoots water blast at her, knocking her off her feet. Heather is shocked that Vrak has water powers, since he isn't from Aquitar. When she summons water twist, Vrak summons the same thing and defeats Heather. Vrak then retreats as the rangers see to Heather. Still horrified and in chock that Vrak is back from the dead and he has the same water ability as her's, Heather questions if her sister's disappearance is related to Vrak's return. Kyle asks if Vrak is from Aquitar due to him having the same ability as Heather. She tells him that Vrak isn't from Aquitar and has no idea how he has the same powers as Heather. Then, one of Snide's monsters is summoned and Vrak returns. Heather tells the rangers to handle Sledge's new monster while she deals with Vrak. Logan protests against Heather's battle with Vrak, fearing that she'll be destroyed. Heather assures Logan that she'll be fine and that there was something weird going on and she needs to find answers. As the rangers went into battle, Heather faces off with Vrak, but she is unable to stop him. Until the Dino Charge rangers race to help her. Then six familiar faces races to the rangers and saves them from Vrak. Heather is happy to see her old friends, the Megaforce rangers and their mentor, Drew Hale. When the Dino Charge and Heather return to the base, they bring the megarangers and Mr. H with them. Lindsay was surprised to see six people she doesn't know in the base, but Heather assures her that there her old friends and are cool. She introduces them to Lindsay and Keeper. Logan asks if Lindsay had found Hayley. She tells them that she hasn't. Heather is crushed that Hayley still hasn't been found. Then Vrak communicates with the two ranger teams. He reveals that he has Hayley. Heather is shocked that he has her sister. Heather threatens to destroy Vrak if he had done anything to her sister. Vrak offers Heather an choice to surrender her powers or he'll destroy her sister. The two Ranger teams face Vrak in time to be informed to surrender or Heather will lose her sister forever. J.D. decides to surrender himself in order to save Heather's sister, the rest of the Megarangers, one by one, surrender themselves in an exchange for Hayley's life. However, Vrak only tricked the Megarangers into surrendering so he can use them for his scheme. Back at the Dino base, angry that she lost both her friends and her sister, Heather believes that Vrak will use them for his evil purposes. She revealed to the Dino Charge rangers that Vrak used her for evil purposes three years ago and that he nearly killed her, which became the real reason she tried to protect Hayley since she became a ranger. Now with Hayley and the megarangers in trouble, Heather realizes that she needed back up. Then the alarm goes off and both Heather and the Dino Rangers race to the scene. Heather is horrified to see that her megaranger friends were siding with Vrak and they unleased their Megaforce Cannon and fires at them, knocking Heather and the Dino rangers to the ground. Vrak asks Heather how did she like his new rangers, leaving Heather even more horrified and angry. TO BE CONTINUED....' Part 2 The Rangers make a plan to save Heather's sister, Hayley, but first, they will save the Megarangers from Vrak's control. Lindsay fnds out that Vrak has kidnapped Hayley to use her lifeforce to turn the megarangers evil and stolen her powers to use to destroy Crescent Bay. Heather is angered that Vrak is using her friends and sister for his game after what he tried to do to her and she wants revenge. Lindsay tells Heather that she needs to focus on saving her friends and Hayley in order to stop Vrak. Heather decides to face off her old friends in order to save them, but it will be very risky. The Dino Charge Rangers are worried that it's too much of a risk for because Heather's powers may not be enough. Heather is willing to take that chance because the megarangers are her friends and she wasn't going to let Vrak get away with everything and destroy her new town. Back at the Dino Base, Jesse mentioned how intense the battle was. Lindsay asks if the rangers were all right. Todd mentioned that he and the other megarangers were okay if the Dino Charge rangers haven't noticed. Then Lindsay scolds the megarangers for endangering both her rangers and Heather with their enemy and will no longer help them and demands them to leave. Heather sticks up for her friends and tells Lindsay to "Shut Up!" and not to talk to her friends the an cruel manner, increasing her frustration with her. Lindsay yells at Heather and tells her that as long as she was her employee, she will do as she said. Then Heather takes off her apron and throws it at Lindsay's face and scolds that she never like her cold attitude in the first place. Then both Heather and the megarangers leave the base. Lindsay groans angrily and takes off, leaving the Dino Charge rangers stunned by what they saw. Part three J.D. remains under Vrak's control and Vrak orders him to destroy his friends and J.D. agrees. Outside of Crescent Bay, Todd and Samantha asked if Heather was okay. Heather is still upset by the events she went through. She tells them that she was getting tired of Lindsay's cold demeanor and her telling her that her job was much more important than having an life outside of the museum, but she felt bad for leaving when she made friends with the Dino Charge rangers. Todd, Kelly, Ben, and Samantha comfort her and tell her that her other friend, J.D. needs both her and them and she needs to focus on that. At the Dino Bite Cafe, Kyle had taken over Heather's shift since she quit her job,but Lindsay angrily confronts him about not manning the grill. When he mentions Heather, Lindsay orders him not to mention Heather's name and orders him to get back to his old shift. The rangers rallied around Kyle and they realize that Lindsay is still angry over Heather quitting. Then Prince Richard showed up and the rangers warned him to avoid Lindsay, who is in an bad mood. They explained the events that happened and revealed that Heather and Lindsay had a falling out and Heather quit her job. Richard was stunned that Heather left the Museum. Then Lindsay summons the rangers to the Dino Base and she tells them that Megaforce Red was back and tells them to deal with them. Jesse tells Lindsay that they should trust Heather to handle him, but she yells "Just go and do it!" The rangers hesitantly runs into the red ranger's direction, just as Heather and the rest of the megarangers showed up. They tried to talk some sense into J.D. but to no avail. Then the Dino Charge rangers appeared to fight J.D. Heather is surprised that they showed up and are fighting J.D. He retreats and Heather angrily asks why were the Dino rangers fighting J.D. Kyle reveals that Lindsay ordered to do it because she had doubts about megarangers attempt to save J.D. This sends Heather's anger to the max and she returns to the Dino Base to confront Lindsay. She tells her that she doesn't need her protection and tells her to mind her own business. Lindsay agrees and yells that this was the last time she comes to her rescue. After Heather leave, Lindsay scolds Kyle for telling Heather what happened in the fight, Leaving Kyle fearing he'll be fired. At the base, Lindsay apologized to the rangers for her behavior and tells them she was wrong to take her anger with Heather out on them. She tells Kyle that he was right to tell Heather what happened in the fight Rangers Dino Charge Megaforce Allies *Keeper, mentor of the Dino Charge Rangers. *Drew Hale, mentor of the Megaforce Rangers. It was revealed that he is the biological father of Heather Merrill and her sister, Hayley. Trivia *First appearance of the megarangers and Drew Hale since Legendary Battle. *Heather wears her outfit from Super Megaforce in the beginning of the episode. But at the end, she changes clothes and curls her hair. *First appearance of Vrak since Vrak Is Back 2-parter in Super Megaforce. *Heather ends her friendship with Lindsay and quits her job at Dino Bite Cafe in part 1, then she returns at the end of part 2. *Heather reveals to her former teammates that she is half-alien and half-human with water powers and she has an sister. * Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Episode Category:Team-Up